


I Am Alive

by Shaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hot, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Italian lance, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), cuban hunk, italian pidge, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaby/pseuds/Shaby
Summary: This is the story of Lance's life written by him to help himself feel better and help people going through hard times if they happen to read his journal. He talks a lot about his familly and it's mostly about him but it's also a lot about the relation ship he has with the people around him. At some point Keith will appear in his life and you'll hear a LOT about him and Lance. I don't want to spoil so I will stop here.





	I Am Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm Space Bee aka Shaby!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story because I enjoyed writting it.
> 
> I'll try posting every two weeks if not every week.
> 
> Also i'm french so it might be less "well" written than writters that have english as their first language and also it might be full of mistakes so please whenever you can, tell me how to make this work improve, thank you.
> 
> Have fun (?)

Hey! I’m Lance! I’m seventeen, as straight as a cooked spaghetto and I have a life… hmm… interesting I guess?

I never thought much about it, I always found my life pretty normal, but little by little while I was growing up, I realized my life was not incredible, but “hectic”; and that’s why I decided to write it down. To free myself a little and maybe help some people who relate and have hard times getting over the difficult moments of their life.

 

Chapter one ~ the background story of my birth, the beginning of everything…

 

July the 28th of 2000, I was one of the many babies made to be born during the beginning of this new century. Actually, not exactly, I was more of an unpredicted event for my mom. My mom, Caterina Rosa McClain got married three time. She kept her second husband’s last name, McClain, as a reminder of what he did, also because he was the one she loved the most.

 

She was a beautiful young lady in a family of ten brothers and sisters. She was also very adventurous and strong. She told me so many times how abuelo used to beat the crap out of her because the people in her village complained a lot about what crazy thing she'd done to them haha! At seventeen she fell in love and got married in the church with a man a little older than her, maybe by 2 or 3 years. He worked at the townhall and was very intelligent. They ended up having a girl together, that girl ended up being my oldest sister Noilla. But in the end, he left her for his job… To be honest, none of us, not even Noilla knew that she had a different father than my other sisters and brothers, my mom hid it until recently and I think only me, Noilla and my sister Christina know about this, my mom doesn’t like talking about it, which I can understand but my sister doesn’t seem to want to understand and argued a lot with my mom about this and other stuff… their relationship is complicated and we don’t see my sister often nowadays, but I still have contact with her to see how she’s doing, without my mom knowing, or anyone knowing actually…

 

The second time my mother got married, she was still in Cuba. She was 19 and her husband was 30; yeah she had a thing for older guys, I guess I got that from her! He was a bartender and they both left Cuba to live in Jacksonville, Florida where they opened they’re own café. They both worked together while having children who helped them when they grew old enough to serve coffees. It was a great time for my family and that’s during that time, in chronological order, that, my sister Capri, my twin brothers Joey and Luis, my sister Christina and my brother Daniel were born. All lived happily until their father committed the irreparable because of debts…

It wasn’t his first attempt, the difference with this one is that it worked. Sometimes when my mom feels down, she will talk to me about all these sad things that happen in her life. She is so strong and cheerful 24/7 but sometimes she will break into tears, and this chapter of her life is one of the saddest to her if not the saddest. The way her eyes start overflowing with tears when she talks about the police officer ringing at her door in the morning, it had been a week since he went missing and the police came to announce that he was finally found near a lake… dead.

They told her that he attached himself to a rock and had alcohol mixed with meds and that his body came up because eventually, the rope he used to attach himself broke, and joggers found his body on the shore.

The moment she’s cries the most while talking about this event, is when she remembers why he did that. He sure was not the perfect husband, but he thought that making seem like he was drunk and drowned himself would get her and the kids the life insurance money to pay the debts and live happy and without worrying about that anymore, without understanding that in these moments what my mom needed the most was her husband, and my brothers and sisters a father…

 

From that moment on my mom let alone with her 6 children and no family whatsoever, didn’t cry. She started working twice as much as you think she would, she closed the café sold it and worked like a maid for hotels during the early mornings, cashier during the day and tailor during nights. It was tired, but what could she do? She never let herself get tempted by doing jobs where she had to sell her body, she would never! But at some point, it became hard for her with all these jobs and that’s when she met her friend Jolly. Jolly was a cool woman, her and my mom met on my twin brothers’ birthday. My mom wanted to celebrate their birthday by making a great meal, that’s the most she could do, gifts were expensive and she could never afford them, it’s money she could never spend, but she still went to the toy section of the store and she saw the game her sons wanted for a year now, it was a fake Gameboy for kids which coasted $49.99, not much for people with money but my mom needed these 50 bucks to pay the house and feed her family so she just sighed and left to go pay her articles and has she was leaving the store she heard a woman call her from behind and you guessed right, it was Jolly.

 

“Miss! You forgot that!”

Jolly was holding the toy my mom couldn’t afford but… how? My mother didn’t know how to react she just looked with eyes like planets at the woman before her, with her big smile, holding the toy in her direction. Did she just spent 50$ on a total stranger?! My mom thought. “I-I cannot accept this, please excuse me!” my mom started walking again and Jolly just laughed out loud and took my mom by her arm and asked her simply : “Let me give you a ride home miss, would you? We’ll talk in my car! It's not safe here haha!” my mom didn’t get the chance to answer, she was overwhelmed by the cheerfulness of this woman and if anything, bad, happened to her, she still knew how to fight and had 911 in her fast calls list.

Once in the car Jolly asked my mom her address and start present herself, they both talked about their life, joked around and my mom had much fun, she didn’t talk to someone who’s neither a colleague, a client or her kids, in a long time. Once in front of her house my mom thanked Jolly and started to get out of the car with her bags when Jolly stopped her with her big smile holding the toy again. “No! I cannot take it Jolly! It’s a lot of money you know! Go get it refund I could never accept this! ", “eh?! But I can’t do that! There’s no way to get a refund for this!”, “What?! But every article can be refunded! Don’t act like i’m dumb!” Jolly laughed and said “yeah you’re right, the one you bought can get refund for sure I guess” And that’s when my mom’s mind frowned. Jolly then threw the toy at my mom for her to catch it, with a piece of paper glued to the box, then she closed the door, start the car, and before leaving she just said: “here’s my number! It was nice making a new friend Caterina! Chao amiga and next time let me teach you how it’s done hahaha!” on that she left, my mom still under shock, started laughing out loud for 5 long minutes in the street. That night the birthday went extremely well with all the children crazy about the new toy their brothers got, and my mom called Jolly for them to thank her. After their mutual childrens went to sleep, they talked the whole night and became the best of friends after seeing each other to go out sometimes.

 

My mom started getting some “lessons” from Jolly and they began to “shop” together too… okay stealing is bad but my mom couldn’t keep up much longer with 6 kids to feed and it was just food and necessary things, God will forgive her she thought. It was the good old days. Everyone went with her at least once, after the café they’d started another family business with these shopping sessions. There were tons of stories from that time that were told to me by my mom and siblings but if I wanted to tell them all, I’d have to make another diary just for that! Maybe I will? To talk about the oil bottle story especially! My favorite! Hahahaha!

So yeah, my mom went through a lot of shit and didn’t think about getting a new husband, but then, like I said before, she married 3 times, and here is her third husband… the man who gave the spermatozoa me a chance to win the only run he won and will ever win in his entire life. My mom met my father, in a rumba club where she used to go with Jolly and other friends she made through her. One night my supposed timid father, actually let’s call him sperm giver, SG for short; who was 5 years younger than my mom decided to come and talk to her, which made one of Jolly’s friend jealous, he was really handsome and they’d spotted him earlier this night, but my mom didn’t care and went to dance with him anyways, it was love at first sight for both.

 

They continued seeing each other after that night. He was Italian and worked as a car technician, he was tall, strong, loved her kids and treated them like his, but at the age of 40 something unexpected came up, I’ll let you guess. Me. My mom was surprised that after all these years she fell pregnant, well actually she did few times before but the babies didn’t survive more than a month each time, and it was okay even though it was sad at the moment she didn’t want any more kids but I won the run so I’m staying! So she kept me, to her if God gave me to her it’s for a good reason, she had to let me a chance to survive, and she hid it from everyone and nobody would have known if my sister Noilla, and my brothers Joey and Luis found the echography in her bag, she from that moment on had no choice but to tell everyone, officially, now that they told the whole house, that she was pregnant by 3 months but my SG didn’t like it, he didn’t want me and just like that left my mom for another woman… yup,just like that. This MOTHERFUCK-  inappropriate Lance calm yourself.

 

After that Caterina McClain stopped hoping for love to just stay there with her children living happily and 6 months later Lance was born! The doctors were fond of me and so was my mother, she never let me sleep with the other babies, she told me that every night she slept with me sleeping in her chest hugging her. I was a cute baby, the nurses and doctors came to see me every day, I’d smile to them while they had a bit of fun chat and with my mom who knows how to make people laugh… I wish I could remember those times. So yeah I, Lance Bartolomeo McClain, second name taken from my SG’s father who was really kind to my mother and my last name from the man my she loved the most after her father, was there for the world and the world was loving him!

 

 

I grew up with my teen brothers and sisters taking care of me with my mom, surrounded by people who loved each other and that I loved back. That’s where the story of Lance McClain begins, the main character of a not so crazy life, but still…


End file.
